


Devil's Game

by Daisam



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Death-T, Demons, F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed, S&M, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisam/pseuds/Daisam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you wish for if you were given the chance. Furihata and Kuroko both have a reason to fight, and have a wish they desperately want granted, but for what price? Would they trade their soul? Their life, just for this single wish to be granted? What would they have to give up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1- Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well this is the first time posting on Archive of our own but it's not my first time posting fanfiction. This is a series that just came to me when I was watching Madoka magica but this isn't related in the slightest to the series. It just gives off a similar feel to it. I decided to post this since it seemed interesting to me and I thought others might find it interesting too. Each chapter is in a different POV but their are only two protagonists, Furihata and Kuroko. The first chapter is in Furihata's POV and the next is Kuroko. It'll be easy to follow and I'll tell you who's POV it is every chapter.

-1-  
Ashes  
The smoke surrounded me, covering every part of the Earth. A demi-god rose up from the ashes that covered the ground. It was a huge, distorted creature that blew fire and brimstone into the sky that would slowly cover the world.  
I tried to get up only to fall back onto my knees. Nothing would help; I was so scared and cowardly that even my movements no longer wanted to work.  
“Furihata-kun!” I turned to see Kuroko running toward me. His unusual light blue hair was now turning black.  
“Kuroko you should get out of here,” I said trying to push him away but he placed his hands on my legs. A light covered them and I could feel them again.  
“Kuroko we can’t do anything anymore. We’re all going to die,” I cried as he helped me stand up.  
“Don’t cry Furihata-kun. We’ll definitely win this fight. That Demi-God stands no chance against us,” he said in encouragement, but I knew that it would be the farthest thing from the truth. But I also knew that saying it out loud gives him hope and same to me.  
“You’re right, I can’t lose hope. What kind of person would I be if I lost hope now? After all that we’ve been through,” I said standing on my own.  
“Furihata-kun, do you remember what we said when we decided to fight? That we’d look cool even till the end,” he said his back turned toward me.  
I gave smile at the memory, “you’re right. I was acting uncool. Thank you Kuroko, shall we get going?” I asked.  
Kuroko jumped toward the Demi-God and I followed behind. I drew closer than my eyes opened. The dream slowly faded away and I was staring at the ceiling in the dorm room.  
“Furihata-kun you’re going to be late if you don’t get ready soon,” Kuroko stated with his stoic expression.  
I sat up as he left the room. Probably to hang out in the library before classes begin.  
What…did I dream about?


	2. 2- Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's POV. Kuroko is in the library watching the outside world, when his cousin comes in. The two have a rocky relationship after a certain event, but neither speak of it. But Akashi hints at it to see what Kuroko thinks. And a trip into the city has been finalized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out a little longer. They will each grow in length wise little by little. I feel I capture the two's personalities, but I'm not very good at keeping characters in character. So let me know if it was off and I'll try fixing it for future chapters. Since this isn't canon their relationship is different but it is further explained in later chapters.

-2-  
Apples  
The library overlooked the entire garden of Teikou Academy, a private school that settled down on an island in the middle of a gulf. It’s a prestigious school owned by my uncle, Akashi Masaomi. It’s a large school with over 10000 students, five great big buildings set up for professional careers, and four dorms. It’s a large, spectacular place that invites students of outstanding stature. That doesn’t exclude lower class students. As a way to push a certain image, my uncle has invited common students who pass a test in one of the five areas.  
“Good morning Kuroko-kun,” the school’s library committee member smiled. Her name is Emi and she is one of the few people who doesn’t care for the ideals of this school.  
“Good morning Sendou-san,” I said as I placed my book on the counter.  
“You come here a lot don’t you,” she smiled as she scanned the book, “at least the library gets utilized for good. There are quite a few students who come here to just mess around.”  
“Yes, it’s one of the few quiet places in the morning,” I said taking the book and went to sit in the usual place. A place that overlooked the courtyard that was open for all students. A plethora of cherry trees decorated the center area.  
It was spring so the blossoms were in full bloom making the atmosphere calm and warm. Unlike the academy most of the time, this was the one season people would get long despite their area of interest.  
My eyes watched the moving trees as they settled on to a particular tree. Under it was someone I’d been watching for a while, an upperclassman who’d I’d met a few times in this very library. He was sleeping under the tree with a book in his hand, his fingers inserted on the page he was currently reading.  
“Tetsuya,” I turned to the intruding voice. It belonged to my cousin, Akashi Seijuurou. His cold crimson eyes boar into mine but I ignored that.  
“Akashi-kun?” I asked returning my vision to the open book, which I hadn’t been reading but found it more interesting than a conversation with my cousin.  
“Looks like our trip to the city has been approved,” he said and I turned to look at him. I knew he’d get permission, but I didn’t dare ask how he was able to persuade his father.  
“I see,” was all I said.  
“Don’t think I did this because of you though. You may have suggested it but it was undoubtedly my idea. It would be good for our students to experience the outside world every so often or they’ll become stale when they officially leave,” he stated with a cold voice.  
“You didn’t have to say it like that,” I stated as I picked up my book.  
“You’re just as cold Tetsuya,” he stated as he walked over to the window to peer out, “there is another thing. You have to partner up for this trip so that everyone is in pairs as they explore the city. Pick your partner wisely Tetsuya.”  
I ignored his warning tone, “and who do you plan on partnering with?”  
“Hmmm, I was just thinking that I should get to know Mayuzumi-senpai a little better. So what do you think?” he asked turning toward me as the wind blew the curtain and a few cherry blossoms in.  
He was determined to get a ruse out of me but I brushed it off.  
“Well that’s all I had to say. Have a good day Tetsuya,” he said as he walked by and placed a red apple in front of me.  
I gripped the book tightly trying to remain calm. Even if the outside showed my usual stoic expression, inside I was boiling mad. The red apple felt as if it was peering into me, reminding me of things I didn’t want. The anger, the grief, and the fact that I couldn’t do anything about it. It reminded me of how small I was, of the situation I couldn’t escape.  
“Tch. He likes to mess with people,” I bit back my anger and walked away, leaving the glistening apple to rot away. To remain in a solitude for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I really love these two's relationship and I wanted to capture something similar. I know a lot of Akakuro fans will get upset by how these two act in this chapter, but trust me I do further distinguish everything in later chapters. I love these two but not in a romantic relationship. They are more platonic in my opinion. But let me know if there's anything I need to fix and I'll fix it! Thank you for taking your time to read this and I'll admit this is the first time I'm writing a Boys Love story. Even if I don't focus on the romantic aspects as much.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there you have it. I'll try posting this twice a week. Monday's and Fridays. That way you get to experience each character twice a week! Also the chapters are labeled in the theme of the alphabet, but a little differently. There will be two chapters per alphabet letter. It'll be two a's, two b's, two c's and so on. So the entire story will be 52 chapters by the time this is done. So look forward to a long story!


End file.
